onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Монки Д. Луффи
400 000 000 |jap = Gomu Gomu no Mi |mean = Резина |type = Парамеция }} Монки Д. Луффи (モンキー･D･ルフィ|Monkī D. Rufi) — пират, «резиновый человек» и главный герой One Piece. Он — капитан пиратов Соломенной Шляпы и её создатель. Кроме того, Луффи один из группы перспективных пиратов-новичков, которых называют «Одиннадцать Сверхновых». Своими нелогичными, опасными действиями, часто направленными против Мирового Правительства, Луффи заслужил внимание со стороны всех Трёх Великих Сил и был объявлен Сенгоку опасным пиратом. Внешность Луффи известен своей Соломенной шляпой (за которую он и получил прозвище «Луффи Соломенная Шляпа»). Она была подарена ему в детстве легендарным пиратом Красноволосым Шанксом. Луффи пообещал, что вернет ее, когда они снова встретятся. Луффи обычно носит жилетки, цвет которых меняется в разных арках, джинсовые шорты до колена и соломенные сандалии. Но иногда его одежда соответствует климату островов, как, например зимнее пальто на острове Драм или одежда для пустыни на Арабасте. Внешне он выглядит сущим ребёнком, а потому и отношение к нему часто несерьёзное. У Луффи шрам под левым глазом (который он получил в первой главе, порезав себе лицо, чтобы доказать свою мужественность Шанксу и его команде), тёмно-карие глаза и черные волосы. Луффи невысок, худ, несмотря на то, что ест за сотню человек, физически хорошо развит, подвижен и очень силён. Эйтиро Ода сказал, что больше всего Луффи напоминает обезьяну (и даже ужимки у него соответствующие). File:Luffy_in_his_youth.PNG|Луффи в детстве File:LuffyStart.png|Луффи в начале своего путешествия File:Luffy_current.jpg|Луффи в манге в настоящее время. File:Luffy0.png|Луффи в своей One Piece: Unlimited Adventure экипировке. File:LuffyUC.png|Луффи в своей One Piece: Unlimited Cruise экипировке. File:Luffybounty.jpg|Действующая листовка с наградой за Луффи. Характер Луффи не слишком умён, но зато у него развита интуиция, на которую он безоговорочно полагается. Добр, но не до сюсюканья. Часто жесток, особенно если нужно защитить или отомстить за накама, или любого другого человека, который ему понравился. У Луффи есть свойство привлекать к себе людей, менять их к лучшему, вести за собой, делать своими союзниками даже врагов. Именно это его свойство назвали самой опасной способностью во всех морях. У Луффи чистое сердце, наивность и доверчивость ребёнка. Он даже не испытал ни капли желания, глядя на прекраснейшую из женщин – на Боа Хэнкок – и потому её атака не сработала на нём. Его непосредственность в сочетании с непоседливостью и гиперактивностью доставляет немало минут волнения его накама. Детство История умалчивает о том, как именно Луффи провел первые годы своей жизни и познакомился с Шанксом. Однако факт остается фактом — красноволосый пират вдохновил Луффи на пиратскую судьбу и поиск Ван Писа. И шрам под глазом Луффи напоминает ему о том, что в раннем детстве мальчик сам себя поранил и едва не вырезал себе глаз в попытке доказать Шанксу, что уже взрослый. Более того, Шанкс спас жизнь маленького Луффи, пожертвовав ради этого левой рукой. Неудивительно, что уже в семь лет Луффи обрел кумира, подарившего ему ту самую соломенную шляпу. Бедный дедушка морпех Монки Д. Гарп подумать даже не мог, что нещадные тренировки на выживание в горах и джунглях, которые он устраивал для внука, разовьют недюжинную выносливость в будущем… пирате. Как только мальчику стукнуло 17, он сел в лодку, водрузил подле себя пафосное подобие пиратского флага и отправился в гордом одиночестве в открытый океан, нисколько не беспокоясь о том факте, что в случае чего он пойдет ко дну топором. Впрочем, удача сдружилась с обнаглевшим парнем — настолько, что он в краткие сроки успел собрать пиратскую команду, получить себе корабль, проскочить на Гранд Лайн и к текущему моменту заработать немаленькую цену за свою голову. Привычки У Луффи множество нелогичных привычек. Вне боя он не слушает окружающих, часто отвлекается и уходит от сути дела. Если что-то задумал, то так и сделает, уровень безрассудности и странности желания его не волнует. Любит сидеть на носу корабля, поглощать мясо в неограниченных количествах и искать дюжину с хвостиком приключений на свою соломенную шляпу. Атаки Большинство атак Луффи основаны на силе дьявольского фрукта. Так как в детстве он по неосторожности съел «Гому-гому Фрукт» и стал «резиновым человеком», Луффи может растягивать любую часть своего тела и отражать пули, ядра и прочие заряды огнестрельного оружия. Дополнительная информация из SBS Соотношения с животнымиSBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.20 Chapter 177, Fan question: What animals do the 6 Straw hats most resemble? SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.50 Chapter 485, Fan question: What are the personal info for the Straw Hats who weren't around when certain questions were asked about the group? - Обезьяна Специфические номераSBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.40 Chapter 380, Fan question: Do the Straw Hats have specific numbers? - 01, 56 (Go-mu, резина) Специфические цветаSBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.40 Chapter 380, Fan question: Do each of the Straw Hats have specific colors and what are they? - Красный Специфические запахиSBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.40 Chapter 380, Fan question: Do each of the Straw Hats have specific colors and what are they? - Пахнет мясом Любимое время года и тип островаSBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.38 Chapter 365, Fan question: What type of island and season do each of the Straw Hats like? - Лето, но также любит и снег. А вообще везде, где есть мясо. В качестве семьи SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.48 Chapter 460, Fan question: If the Straw Hats were a family, what family member would each one be? - четвёртый сын Любимая еда - Мясо. НациональностьSBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.56, Fan question: If the Straw Hats were real, what nationality would they be from? - Бразилия. Сноски Навигация по сайту Пираты Соломенной Шляпы= |-| Сверхновые= |-| Импел Даун= |-| Воля Д.= Категория:Пираты Соломенной Шляпы Категория:Капитаны пиратов Категория:Персонажи Ист Блу Категория:Пираты Категория:Люди Категория:Одиннадцать Сверхновых Категория:Пользователи Дьявольских Фруктов Категория:Заключенные Импел Дауна Категория:Пользователи Парамеции Категория:Персонажи со Сверхчеловеческой Силой Категория:Персонажи со Сверхчеловеческой Скростью Категория:Пользователи Воли Категория:Воля Д.